Current MKW Hack Pack World Records
Here you can find all MKW Hack Pack Current WRs. The pack has been released only some months ago, so it's not very famous at the moment. However, we hope you can enjoy this page. P.S.: notice that the names of the WR holders are the same as their YouTube names. NOTE: ''if the BKT you found is on an edited version of the track (KCL edit, increased speed, more or less than 3 laps, etc), DON'T add it, since these tracks are not edited in the Hack Pack.'' --Dance4Life628 All Current World Records Bayside Boulevard 01:51.259 KytlG King Boo's Area 2:06.693 (No Glitch) ★Royaム★ 2:02.153 (Glitch) bow.echo lp Canary Bay --:--.--- ??? Volcano Bay 2:07.173 KytlG Concord Crisis Town --:--.--- ??? Concord China Town --:--.--- ??? Darky Cliff 3:49.935 ∠( ｀・ω・)／ (a.k.a. rrtyuix) Ibuki Bowser Valley --:--.--- ??? Disco Fever 1:38.827 KytlG Daisy Gardens --:--.--- ??? River Of Dreams 2:14.550 Fredz Mario Kart Channel Rosalina's Starlight Coaster --:--.--- ??? Cyberstate 3:23.656 KytlG Pipeline Skyway --:--.--- ??? GBA Sunset Wilds 1:55.690 neo mk Cookie Village 1:44.611 KytlG Nocturne Circuit --:--.--- ??? Candy Mountains --:--.--- ??? Magnetic City 2:02.308 Lin Linea Winter Paradise --:--.--- ??? Windmill Village --:--.--- ??? Zelda WW Outset Island 1:55.725 KytlG GBA Lakeside Park --:--.--- ??? SNES Donut Plains 3 --:--.--- ??? Castle Raceway 2:54.890 ★Royaム★ Celestial Ruins 2:24.147 ★Royaム★ Forgotten Temple --:--.--- (No Glitch) ??? 00:38.991 (Glitch) SDL Hula GBA Cheese Land --:--.--- ??? Volcano Island 2:03.678 KytlG Alpine Skyway --:--.--- ??? Autumn Raceway 1:09.806 wainwai Dash Cannon Woods 3:01.926 KytlG Alpha Boost Road 2:06.444 ⑨^Paran. Blue Sky Beach 1:57.685 KytlG Cannon City 2 2:47.473 whocaredme Desert Raceway --:--.--- ??? Fireworks Race --:--.--- ??? Hillside Circuit 1:56.640 KytlG Justin's Box Track 1:00.282 kaba kuni Justin's Bridge Track 1:02.778 (No Glitch) kaba kuni 00:22.319 (Glitch) SDL Hula Moonlight Way --:--.--- ??? Mushroom Fort --:--.--- ??? Nebula Lava Factory 2:12.401 wainwai Wheel Rock 2:26.454 KytlG DK Jungle Tour 2 2:12.938 KytlG Toxic Forest --:--.--- ??? Damn Frozen Road --:--.--- ??? ONI Training Place --:--.--- ??? Paradoxic Worldway 1:32.896 KytlG Refresh Road --:--.--- ??? River Bridge 2:15.570 KytlG Shining Town 1:06.575 KytlG Space Island 1:22.630 Shuuto Toad Town --:--.--- (No Glitch) ??? 00:25.627 (Glitch) 「 TheMygoshi 」 Tomb Of Anubis --:--.--- ??? Tropical Island --:--.--- ??? Troy Circuit 2013 ]] 01:29.290 (No Glitch) SpearMKW 00:31.015 (Glitch) Wariofanfan Twilight Highway --:--.--- ??? Volcanic Wasteland --:--.--- ??? Volcano Canyon 2:29.145 KytlG Journey To Mars --:--.--- ??? Waterway 1:09.491 JuliYoshiLP Yoshi Lagoon 2:59.837 SpearMKW Zelda TP Kakariko Village --:--.--- ??? 3DS Wuhu Loop 1:21.867 wainwai 3DS Bowser's Castle 2:08.569 ethanmark7199 Coldway --:--.--- ??? Compact Highway 1:00.415 ⑨^Paran. SM64 Cool Cool Mountain Slide 00:50.179 bow.echo lp Chain Chomp Wheel --:--.--- ??? Boo Circuit --:--.--- ??? GCN Dino Dino Jungle 2:01.064 (No Glitch/No SC) PianoDude1011 00:59.752 (No Glitch/SC) PinaoDude1011 00:24.978 (Glitch) paulmkw DS Dokan Course --:--.--- ??? Factory Course 2:49.199 ★Royaム★ Glaced Valley --:--.--- ??? Glacial Peak 1:28.679 KytlG Autumn Leavesway 1:12.239 KytlG LEGO Racers Imperial Grand Prix --:--.--- ??? Zelda OoT Lon Lon Ranch --:--.--- ??? Love Beach 1:08.079 Jcool114 Misty Caveway --:--.--- ??? Moi's Airport 1:23.544 KytlG Zelda WW Forest Of Fairies --:--.--- ??? GBA Riverside Park 2:05.576 KytlG Powerpuff Funpark 2:51.658 bow.echo lp 8-Bit Road --:--.--- ??? Athletic Raceway 1:22.924 fbrgls77 SM64 Bob-omb Battlefield 2:29.979 PrinceVortex Eclipse Cove --:--.--- ??? Citro's Wedding Altar --:--.--- ??? Rural Raceway 2:28.696 KytlG SMS Delfino Plaza --:--.--- ??? SSBB Mario Circuit --:--.--- ??? Sunshine Yard 1:03.603 (Glitch) PIMMEL 1:06.551 (No Glitch) Jascol Sunshine Way --:--.--- ??? Zelda WW Hyrule Castle --:--.--- ??? Castle Island --:--.--- ??? Chomp Valley 3:02.573 fbrgls77 Crazy Road --:--.--- ??? Delfino Beach --:--.--- ??? Glacial Bay 3:15.724 KytlG Green Hill Zone 2 --:--.--- ??? Item Fireland 2:08.288 KytlG Jungle Bay --:--.--- ??? Kinoko Valley --:--.--- ??? Lava Castle Road 1:37.274 SporkGames Lava Holes 2:02.712 KytlG Little Villa --:--.--- ??? Lost Island --:--.--- ??? Moo Moo Island --:--.--- ??? Nightmare --:--.--- (Bike) ??? 3:50.060 (Kart) BGBib Ocean Circuit 1:39.688 KytlG Dry Dry Temple 2:16.308 KytlG Horror Mansion --:--.--- ??? GBA Bowser Castle 3 MK8 Edition --:--.--- ??? Paradiz Canyon --:--.--- ??? Rapid Street --:--.--- ??? Rempart Road --:--.--- ??? Royal Castleway --:--.--- ??? Ruin Factory --:--.--- ??? Sand Speedway --:--.--- ??? SMS Sirena Beach 00:58.950 KytlG Sphynx Road --:--.--- ??? Toby's Road --:--.--- ??? Tower Mansion --:--.--- ??? Volcano Loop --:--.--- ??? Volcano's Mine --:--.--- ??? Weegee Race --:--.--- ??? Abandoned Pier --:--.--- ??? Desert Tower --:--.--- ??? Dry Dry Castle --:--.--- ??? Green Forest --:--.--- ??? DS Luigi's Cookie Pinball --:--.--- (No SC) ??? 2:05.657 (SC) SpearMKW Luigi's Ghost Castle --:--.--- ??? Night Desert --:--.--- ??? Pianta's Lagoon --:--.--- ??? Scary Cemetery --:--.--- ??? Poison Lagoon (Yoshi Lagoon Texture) --:--.--- ??? Purple Route --:--.--- ??? Rally Circuit --:--.--- ??? Sunset Rocks 2:18.429 Spαdε24 Ruin Labyrinth --:--.--- ??? SM64 Cool Cool Mountain --:--.--- ??? Summer Island --:--.--- ??? Sherbet Ocean 1:22.588 KytlG Gate Of Dreams 2:08.525 KytlG Concrete Road (Lava Road Texture) --:--.--- ??? Green Grassroad 00:49.988 (Glitch) Sans Sal 1:42.513 (No Glitch) paulmkw SNES Bowser Castle 3 --:--.--- ??? Canyon Run --:--.--- ??? Bowser's Castle 5 --:--.--- ??? Ghostly Mansion 2:08.507 KytlG Yankees Octagon --:--.--- ??? Sunset Island 2:54.865 KytlG Jungle Ruins 1:29.449 KytlG DK Waterfall 1:30.060 (No SC) SuperFunkyKong 1:21.011 (SC) SuperFunkyKong Mrs Flynn Desert Oasis --:--.--- ??? Lakeside Hill 1:37.989 Jascol Coral Cape --:--.--- ??? Water Rock World --:--.--- (Bike) ??? 3:18.797 (Kart) kaba kuni DS Tick Tock Clock Neo --:--.--- ??? Volcano Beach --:--.--- ??? Yoshi Jungle 2:18.449 KytlG 3DS Toad Circuit 1:25.909 KytlG Canyon Pass --:--.--- ??? Herbae Field --:--.--- (No Glitch) ??? 00:55.786 (Glitch) SDL Hula Thwomp Desert --:--.--- ??? DS Rainbow Road 1:53.330 KytlG Delfino Town --:--.--- ??? Downtown Underground --:--.--- ??? Nostalgic Bowser's Castle --:--.--- ??? Space City 3:11.354 ⑨^Paran. Hell Pyramid 2:34.249 KytlG Forest Way --:--.--- ??? Incendia Castle Texture --:--.--- ??? Lair Land --:--.--- ??? Color Wonderland --:--.--- ??? Mushroom Peaks Texture --:--.--- ??? Little Jungle --:--.--- ??? Meep's Mansion --:--.--- ??? Space Road 3:31.973 (No Glitch) paulmkw 2:59.702 (Glitch) inviso87 Stunt Circuit --:--.--- ??? Star Slope 3:24.269 SpearMKW Stunny City --:--.--- ??? Category:Important Pages